


nothing

by ignatiuscrose



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, henri is stressed and percy still wont say anything, implied crying, not quite beta read, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiuscrose/pseuds/ignatiuscrose
Summary: “It’s nothing. It’s just a bruise.”“Clearly it isn’t nothing, Percy.”Henri still doesn't know where or how Percy is getting hurt. Percy won't tell him.
Relationships: Percival Farley/Henri Archambeault, Percy Farley/Henri Archambeault, Percy/Henri
Kudos: 2





	nothing

“It’s nothing. It’s just a bruise.”

“Clearly it isn’t nothing, Percy."

Henri pulled a chair around and in front of Percy, setting himself down with a sigh. Grabbing Percy’s face, Henri nearly pulled his hand away when he saw the wince of pain, but at least was quick to loosen his hold. Slack face, bags under his eyes that were just faintly bloodshot,  _ that _ emotionally exhausted look. The physical proof, paired with the snuffling he heard earlier.

“You’ve been crying, I can tell.” Percy shook his head.

“I  _ heard _ you crying.”

Henri pulled his hand away, sitting up but shoulders slouched as he gazed, stared at Percy with the pursed-lips look of a disappointed parent.

“It’s breaking my heart to see you like this,” Henri stood after a moment, pacing around the room, hand running back through curled locks, then down his face. He stopped to stare at Percy, who would not meet his eyes. His distant look was cast downward at the floor somewhere, as he huddled to himself, sitting a bit uneven.

Henri’s hand dropped to his side as he sighed, unable to help the rolling of his eyes.

“Won’t you answer me?” His voice began to raise, a type of  _ anger _ beginning to simmer. His hands flew out to his sides as he turned to completely face Percy.

“Tell me what’s  _ wrong _ !” Henri yelled now, hands forming into fists as he thrust forward, Percy’s silence getting the best of him. He let up immediately when he saw Percy’s flinch, the set of his jaw, the subtle turning away.

That anger quickly melted away into a grief. His body fell limp.

“At least tell me how I can make it  _ better _ ,” Henri rasped, his voice finely  _ laced _ with pure desperation, as he hesitantly stalked closer, his throat perhaps becoming a little taut, and his eyes a little glassy, and took Percy’s hands into his. His thumbs immediately brushed over the callouses he knew were right where Percy usually wielded mallets or sticks of some kind, just at the bend of his fingers.

“Hold me.”

How sure, but uncertain at the same time Percy directed, yet asked,  _ pleaded _ .

Henri dragged the chair next to Percy’s, quickly seated, and pulled Percy against him, to his chest. Percy leaned into Henri’s touch, the hug, hands slowly finding their way to clutch Henri’s shirt, head resting against Henri’s shoulder. Henri placed a kiss against light brown hair, mumbling an apology.

He knew this was merely a temporary solution. A temporary solution to something that seems to be long term. Was there someone at home Henri didn’t know about? Was he getting into fights elsewhere?

Henri said nothing, though, and simply cradled, comforted Percy for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading if you're here :pleading_face:  
> I just. Have so much love for these boys....... but it's gotten even More. indulgent in the poto universe  
> you'll see what i mean  
> aka uh ocs/canon  
> OBVIOUSLY you dont have to read that if you don't want to! but I really like it and it isn't bad writing and they make me and my partner in crime linked below VERY HAPPY 
> 
> virgil's tumblr (my partner in crime): https://faunaproductions.tumblr.com/
> 
> my tumblr: https://ignatiusteto.tumblr.com/


End file.
